


and your enemies closer

by captainquint



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, background anna x mary, background tallster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainquint/pseuds/captainquint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Abe is a showy Chaser and Rob is a Keeper that doesn't let anything by</p>
            </blockquote>





	and your enemies closer

**Author's Note:**

> im not super sure how this will be updated as im super busy rn, but let's hope for the best (find me on tumblr at washingtonspies)

The sounds of thunder and pouring rain were pounding around Abe’s ears, but he didn’t mind. That was exactly how he liked to play Quidditch.

Quidditch during a storm made his job a little easier, distracting the Keeper and making it more difficult for them to see him chuck the Quaffle right past their head and through the goalpost. Of course, that’s what was supposed to happen.

When the Keeper wasn’t being annoyingly competent.

Abe had thought he’d had a good angle on that last throw, until the new Ravenclaw Keeper had turned and caught it without so much as a sigh of relief.

“Shit,” Abe cursed himself quietly as the Quaffle was tossed back into play.

“Oh, and that’s another save by Townsend! Recent addition to the Ravenclaw team who may just help them knock Slytherin off their current winning streak under the captaincy of Ben Tallmadge,” Caleb was shouting into the megaphone, a cheeky grin across his face. Abe saw Ben shoot him a glare and Caleb laughed a little, “Sorry, Tallmadge, I don’t make the plays, I just report them. No boyfriend privileges.”

Ben squared his shoulders and ducked under a Bludger that whizzed by his head, intercepting the Quaffle and lobbing it back down the field to Abe. Abe caught it easily and turned to take another shot at the Ravenclaw Keeper, until he heard Caleb yelling.

“And Slytherin has the Snitch! Though they were trailing by 80 points, the catch pushed them into the lead and to win the game!”

Abe narrowed his eyes and looked toward the Keeper, who was looking back at him. The Keeper smirked slightly and tipped his head forward, as if to say "Good game", then flew down to the grass and hopped off his broom. Frankly, Abe was a little pissed.

* * *

Back in locker room, Abe groaned as he stretched his back and heard his joints pop. His uniform was so soaked with rain that the green and silver had nearly turned black, and water was dripping everywhere. He felt a towel hit him in the back of the head and turned to see Ben walking towards him, toweling off his own hair.

“What was up with you today, man? You don’t usually miss that many.”

It was hard not to be at least a little bit intimidated by Ben Tallmadge. He stood tall, at least half a foot taller than Abe, and gave off the aura of “I know what I’m doing, so listen to me.”

Abe shrugged, hanging his uniform up and wringing the towel in his hands. “It wasn’t me, it was that new Keeper they have. Wouldn’t let anything by.”

“Well, hey,” Ben said, “that’s never stopped you before. You just gotta adapt, learn your way around him, he can’t be that good.”

Ben tugged Abe a little further away from the rest of the team, speaking in a hushed tone. “We’re in lead for the cup right now, but Ravenclaw isn’t far behind us. If we can keep the lead until the end of term, we’re golden. But the final game will likely be against Ravenclaw, and then we can’t slip up.”

“You mean I can’t slip up,” Abe said, looking at Ben pointedly.

“I never said that. You’re not the only Chaser on the field. All I’m saying is maybe get to know the new guy, find out what makes him tick, use it to your advantage.”

Abe laughed, shaking his head, “I can’t believe you.”

“What’s the worst that could happen? You make a new friend? C’mon, I’m not asking you to break his kneecaps.”

“I know, I know but…”

Abe was cut short by Caleb barreling into the locker room, making a beeline for the both of them. “Well, if it isn’t the winning boys,” Caleb’s voice bounced off the walls. He was always a little too loud for Abe, and that was before you gave him a megaphone.

Caleb had one arm slung around Ben’s waist and was making a face. “Jesus, is that rain or sweat?

“Both,” Abe and Ben said simultaneously.

Caleb made a gagging noise and starting tugging Ben away, “You’re disgusting, I have no idea why I’m dating you.”

Ben grinned and let himself be pulled, “Because I’m a disgusting sports star.” He turned to Abe before he left, “Just think about it, okay? The thing with the Keeper?”

Abe nodded, “Yeah, I’ll think about it.” He listened to Ben and Caleb bicker as they walked out of the locker room.

“’Sports star’ is a loose term, and I dunno if I would apply it to you.”

“You’re only saying that because you have to stay impartial until the season is over.”

* * *

After dinner that night, Abe wandered through the halls keeping an eye out for the Keeper. Eventually he ended up back in the Great Hall, looking to see if there were any leftover snacks. What he did see was the Keeper, alone at the end of the Ravenclaw table and staring at a Wizard Chess set. Abe took a breath and strode over, sliding into the seat across from the Keeper.

“Mind if I sit?”

“It appears you already have.”

The Keeper’s voice was steady and thoughtful, like he had rehearsed everything he was going to say hours beforehand. He glanced up at Abe for a moment before returning to his chess board.

Abe stuck out his hand over the board, “My name’s Abraham, I’m a Chaser for Slytherin, maybe you recognize me from earlier today? I don’t think I caught your name.”

The Keeper politely shook his hand, “I didn’t throw it.”

Abe took a second to recover before shooting back, “Well, of course you wouldn’t throw it, that’s kind of my job, right?”

He saw confusion pass over the Keeper’s face for a moment as he was registering the joke, then something almost like a smile flickered on his face. He pulled his hand away.

“The name’s Townsend. Robert Townsend. My friends call me Rob, that would be if I had many friends.”

“I’d tack my name onto the bottom of that friend list,” Abe said cheerfully, “I make it a point to try and know most everyone.”

To prove his point, he waved to Anna and Mary, hand in hand, who were walking by at that moment. Anna waved back and Mary turned, piping up a “Hey Abe!” as she swung Anna’s hand back and forth between the two of them.

“I see.”

“Anyway,” Abe continued, “you always play alone?”

“Chess can move a little slow for some people, it’s just easier to play by myself.”

“Too bad,” Rob snapped his head up as Abe cracked a grin, “you’ve now got an opponent.”

“You play?”

Abe shrugged, “A little.”


End file.
